Desde mi Cielo
by Alone Luzveell
Summary: Un CD… una canción… un triste adiós… y dos palabras que no se podrán escuchar más "Te amo".


**Autor: **Alone Luzveell.

**Pareja: **Usa/UK - Estados Unidos/Inglaterra – Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño **Himaruya Hidekazu**.

**Resumen: **Un CD… una canción… un triste adiós… y dos palabras que no se podrán escuchar más "Te amo".

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un Personaje. AU.

**Canción: **Desde mi Cielo – Mago de Oz - http:/ www. / watch?v= XAs8 CipyMyM {Juntar los espacios} {Le he hecho una ligera modificación}

Bien luego de pensármelo un poco me he decidido por fin a realizar un one-shot basado en la hermosa canción de Mago de Oz, Desde mi cielo. He de decir que lo he escrito en un momento de depresión extrema o algo así; bueno yo solo espero que les guste. Es sumamente corto así que no se sorprendan.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde Mi Cielo<strong>

– _¿Podemos hablar? _– una voz suave, sutil casi con miedo se dejo escuchar en la vacía sala de clases.

– _Lo siento Iggy, hoy tengo una cita y no puedo tardarme _– sin saberlo, el daño de aquellas palabras para el corazón del inglés fue fatal y quizás si Alfred hubiera sabido que ese sería la última vez que lo vería; se hubiera quedado y todo a lo mejor sería diferente.

El rubio de grandes cejas bajo la mirada y asintió; saco de su maletín un CD y se lo extendió al norteamericano que le miró confundido arqueando una ceja, pero tomo entre sus manos aquel CD que le tendía el inglés antes de verlo desaparecer de la sala de reuniones con un paso apresurado sin siquiera despedirse. Se encogió de hombros y guardo el CD, ya lo escucharía cuando llegara a su casa.

Salió de la sala de reuniones con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y fue al encuentro con su cita ¿Quién era? Nada más y nada menos que el japonés, se les veía felices juntos, compartiendo risas, el norteamericano sacándole sonrojos al joven japonés, sin saberlo a lo lejos y oculto, las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de un joven inglés, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, en silencio y sin dejar de llorar se fue, no deseaba llorar pero verlo con alguien más le hacía sentir tan triste que no podía evitarlo.

[USAUK] [USAUK][USAUK][USAUK][USAUK][USAUK][USAUK]

Amargura, tristeza, soledad, culpa, los sentimientos se acumulaban en aquella sala, muchos estaban sentados con las cabezas gachas sencillamente aguantándose las ganas de soltarse a llorar; otros se mantenían de pie o sentados encima de las mesas con la mirada perdida. Ajenos a ello, tanto el americano y el japonés venían entrando con suma tranquilidad sonriendo y hablando amenamente pero el ambiente les hizo callar al instante comenzando a preguntarse la razón de que todos se encontraran en un estado de depresión.

El golpe que resonó en la sala hizo a todos salir de su mundo, con la cabeza ladeada se encontraba Alfred, la marca de una mano en su rostro era visible, ¿El causante del golpe? Un hombre rubio cabellos ligeramente largo, francés, miraba al otro rubio con mucha molestia y al japonés de igual forma.

– _¿¡Qué mierda te pasa Francis! ¿¡Por qué me golpeas!_– gritó Alfred mirándole con molestia más se sorprendió al ver como por las mejillas del francés las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

– _¡Eres un maldito insensible! ¡Tu riéndote! y Arthur… Arthur…_ – las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta; le costaba expresarse de forma correcta, aún le costaba asimilar la noticia.

– _¿Qué le paso a Arthur?_ – preguntó preocupado pero el francés no le respondía miró al resto buscando una respuesta.

– _Está muerto… murió ayer por la tarde _– el susurro proveniente de un chico español Antonio, le hizo eco en la cabeza.

_Muerto… Muerto… Arthur esta muerto…_ no quería creerlo, no podía, los miro a todos buscando rastro de mentira, de una cruel broma de sus compañeros, porque eso no podía ser posible, Arthur no podía estar muerto, no podía porque… porque Arthur tenía que estar con él, tenía que quedarse con él. Salió corriendo emprendiendo marcha hacia la casa donde vivía el joven inglés, al llegar un hombre cabellos fuego y ojos esmeralda fue quien le recibió.

– _Así que ya te enteraste_ – murmuro llevándose un tabaco a la boca mientras hacía pasar al americano.

– _No puede ser cierto, por favor William_ – pedía el rubio mirando al mayor que solo fumaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio.

– _Es la verdad. Murió ayer por la tarde… enviamos su cuerpo a Inglaterra, nuestros padres querían verlo por última vez _– explico con suavidad muy pocas veces vista en el mayor de los hermanos de Arthur.

Alfred fue en ese momento que dejo las lágrimas caer de sus azules ojos; lo había perdido, su Arthur se había ido para siempre sin que él pudiera hacer nada. El mayor de los Kirkland solo le miraba, no podía hacer más porque no estaba en él consolarlo, cuando el norteamericano se calmo, se retiró a su morada, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería dormir y así poder ver a su querido Arthur en su sueño.

[USAUK] [USAUK][USAUK][USAUK][USAUK][USAUK][USAUK]

Días después, Alfred seguía sin querer ver a nadie, había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y estaba seguro que Arthur se había ido pensando que no lo amaba cosa que si hacía, lo amaba y demasiado. Con la mirada opaca se levanto de la cama y miró el CD que Arthur le había dado antes de morir, no había tenido el valor de verlo, porque sabía que lloraría.

Busco el DVD y lo coloco, por unos instantes solo se mostraba la habitación de Arthur y luego lo veía a él, tenía en sus manos una guitarra, se le notaba muy nervioso, Alfred quiso llorar, podía ver aquellas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, sin mediar palabra vio como Arthur comenzaba a tocar la guitarra con suavidad y su hermosa voz cantando se dejaba escuchar.

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

_Te quiero decir adiós_

_Porque ha llegado la hora de que _

_Andes el camino ya sin mí,_

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir._

_No llores cielo y enamórate,_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe lo que he sufrido por amarte._

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí._

_Sé que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído_

_"Pude hacer más", no hay nada que reprochar,_

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di._

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas del muchacho mientras escuchaba la melodía sonar; el sentimiento que mostraba aquella canción era tal que no podía evitar temblar, quería verlo, pero no a través de una pantalla, quería tocarlo, besarle y decirle que lo amaba, que nunca se iban a separar más y fue por eso que tomo su decisión, el quería estar con Arthur y se iban a reunir.

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe lo que he sufrido por amarte._

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti._

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí y muero otra vez si lloráis,_

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,_

_No llores cielo y Enamórate,_

_Nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar._

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_Hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti._

_Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche_

_Y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,_

_Desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza,_

_Yo nunca te olvidare._

Y antes de que la canción terminará de sonar, un disparó resonó en la casa, la sangre caía manchando el suelo y las blancas sabanas. Es día Alfred F. Jones, a siete días de la muerte de Arthur Kirkland, se suicido.

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el final, si les gusto dejadme un comentario y si no pues que sea una crítica constructiva ¿vale? Los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima.<p> 


End file.
